Question: Express $0.07$ as a fraction.
Solution: Let's look at $0.07$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $0$ $C7$ We have a $0$ in the tenths place. We can write zero tenths as $\dfrac{0}{10}$. We have a $C7$ in the hundredths place. We can write seven hundredths as $\dfrac{C7}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{C7}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& {0} + \dfrac{C7}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{C7}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 7/100 be simplified?]